Weapon Master (Tales of Magnolia)
by SleepingNanny
Summary: He is the dimwit in their class. What will happen when the sore loser finds the last elemental weapon every powerful wielder has been searching for. To be honest... they're not the most compatible pair. "Juvia, stop extinguishing my fire!" "No! Natsu-kun should stop burning Juvia!"
1. The Missing Gakyojin

**Author's Note:** This is my entry for the pairing I started to respect. Happy Navia Week, Navia fans! I'm pretty sure after Navia Week is over, this story would still be on-going, because I've decided to make this not a one-shot story. Also, as you can see, I update slowly.

 **Disclaimer:** SleepingNanny does not own Fairy Tail. She only owns the plot of this story.

 **Fact:** This story came into my mind while I was taking a dump in my best friend's bathroom. My besty's toilet rocks!

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

" _In the world of Fiore, there are three kinds of human beings: the Gakyojin, Shujin, and Yajirin. The Gakyojins are people who transform themselves into weapons which contain different mystical powers. Their weapon form will then be wielded by the Shujins. These beings are able to use the hidden power of the Gakyojin in a long period of time, but what makes them special is the fact that they have their own natural magic as well, and the only way they could summon this is through their weapons. Together, both will perform a unison raid. On the other hand, a unison raid is not applicable between Yajirin's and Gakyojins, for Yajirins don't have a natural affinity for magic. They entirely depend on a special kind of device that enables them to equip and use the Gakyo race in the same way as the Shujins, although in a much shorter span of time."_

"So, in simpler terms, they are nothing more than ordinary humans who think they can be like Shujins with the use of a stupid lacrima."

Lucy stared at the pink-haired boy with a look of pure shock on her face. He had always been hateful towards the " _artificial race"_ ever since the death of his childhood friend, but she never thought his hatred against the rebels was this great.

During the darkest years, he fought to live.

He successfully escaped the clutches of death.

In exchange, he lost someone important.

After the war of dominance between the Shujins and the Yajirins, the latter had pledged to create a world where the former ceased to exist. This caused a huge havoc in the balance of the world.

It was then that the Magnolia Academy was created, a school where Shujins and Gakyojins train together for survival.

"Come on, Natsu, stop brooding." She flicked his forehead, earning her a scowl from the grumpy male. They had been best of friends since their first week in the academy. If she was a Gakyo, they could have been partners; unfortunately, the cute blonde was already the optimistic weapon master of Loke before they even met. Alas! Natsu got left out. It was their third year in the academy, and yet he was still on a search for a partner. None of the ones in Magnolia dared to consider the idea, especially with the fact that he's the lowest ranking student in their class.

Everyone looked down on him.

Most of them called him a loser.

"Well, if it isn't Dragneel." A voice caught both of their attention. He didn't bother glancing at the newcomer, because he could almost consider their current situation their daily routine. The bastard would mock while he stays silent. Really, it annoyed the shit out of him.

"I heard you fought against Fullbuster and Vastia in the practical examination. The whole school witnessed you lose, right? Ha, as if a loser would win against him!" Snickers from the guy's gang echoed throughout the entire cafeteria, and it didn't help how the others inside the room followed after.

Lucy glared daggers at the men. She was about to fend them off when a tight grip on her wrist made her stop and sit back on her seat. Her brown eyes flickered with anger, but it was soon replaced by shock after the leader got shoved onto the ground with a single push.

"Move. You're in the way."

Jaws dropped at the sight of _his_ raven head. Next to him—hands inside his pockets—stood his half-brother, Lyon Vastia. Gray scrunched up his nose in disgust, eyeing Jet who sat helplessly on the floor, gazing at him with utter fear. Ignoring everybody else, he headed to an empty table and settled down with the albino. Once Jet and Droy scrammed for their lives, that's when the whispering broke lose.

"I heard he's searching for the last remaining Elemental Gakyojin."

"Huh? I thought Master Makarov said that was destroyed a long time ago."

"That's the Agni-gakyo. He's probably searching for the Umi one."

"Isn't Vastia-san good enough? I mean, he's one of the top ten weapons here in Magnolia, and they have a pretty compatible magic. Ice together with ice, don't ya think?"

"I don't know… maybe Lyon-san's weapon form doesn't suit Gray-san's taste. He's not a long range fighter anyway."

 _Gray-san this! Lyon-san that!_ Natsu scoffed.

He had no plans on dealing with this first thing in the morning.

Out of the blue, sirens around Magnolia went off, alarming each student inside the building.

" _Warning, five Ogre Tails have successfully infiltrated area 207. All students shall proceed to their respective dormitories."_

Natsu's head shot up, scanning the surrounding area which was now painted red by the warning lights. He knew Magnolia's security barrier wasn't something to laugh at. It was specially made to fend off powerful Yajirins for the safety of the Gakyojin students. There was a previous case where three Magnolians were abducted, and not a single one of them was retrieved alive. The only Gakyojin, however, had never been found by the Head Army.

Though powerful against Yajirins, the security barrier did not work on monsters from the inside forest of Magnolia—the place where Makarov kept the endangered beasts in Fiore. In other words, having an Ogre Tail infiltrate the school campus was a usual occurrence.

"Natsu, I think we should go ba— Natsu?"

Of course, he would disappear in a flash and defeat the monsters himself as usual. _He has always wanted to be acknowledged._ A sad smile played on the blonde's lips. _I hope you do things right this time, idiot._

. . .

. . .

. . .

The fact that he wasn't the only one on the chase of the creatures didn't surprise him. He had already passed six people he recognized were his classmates, and their facial expressions showed complete determination.

He may have ranked last in their class, but he sure wasn't the only one being called "dimwit" by the other students. Gajeel, a close friend of his, used to be like him. His strength was feared, although his intelligence turned 180 degrees south. It was a good thing he found a partner who could outsmart few of their brilliant professors. He's a very fortunate Shujin in his own opinion. He and Levy were a good team.

There was a glimpse of tail coming from a dark room.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where his feet led him. The place appeared to be a basement with torches lighting the one-way path. There were numerous doorless, dark rooms on both the right and left wall.

He concluded that the distance between the entrances was in equilibrium.

Entering the chamber where he last spotted the tail, he was met with a dimly lit space.

"Woah… is this the forbidden ground?" He eyed the sandstone brick walls. There were ancient-looking vases at the corners, nicely placed over the dusty wooden tables.

Soon, his line of sight landed on the tomb at the center of the far wall. The large stained glass window beside it painted the ray of lights with different colors. An image of a salmon-colored sun setting down the magnificent ocean— it gave his weary mind serenity. Its beauty captivated him, intoxicating him in a way he couldn't quite point out.

There was a cerulean crystal ball on the middle of the tomb, and it opened when he brushed his fingers on its cool surface.

"What is this?"

There was a coffin hidden inside.

And inside the coffin was a dead body of a girl.

"Why is the old man hiding a corpse in this rubbish— I don't even know what this place is."

He poked the woman's pale cheek. "She's really… pretty—GAH!"

Sapphire orbs snapped open and stared at him with wonder. His shock caused him to fell on his butt. The female didn't get up; thus, he took another look inside the container. She remained unmoving as she peered at him from her position. He did the same and squinted his eyes, trying to get a closer view of her face.

"Juvia thinks Stranger-san is weird." Her melodic voice echoed inside the narrow chamber.

Natsu arched a questioning brow. "Juvia? Is that your name?"

"Yes, Juvia's name is Juvia. What is Stranger-san's name?"

"Natsu. Say, why are you in there?" He waved his hand around the coffin she was still lying at. Juvia's perplexed reaction had given his answer. She attempted to wriggle out of the cloth that bound her whole figure, rendering her immobile. The bind had ancient letters written on it, causing Natsu to hesitate the slightest bit. In the end though, he destroyed it into pieces.

She shyly glanced at him— sweaty palms pressing together in a playful manner. This caught his curiosity.

"Is there something wrong," he asked, at the same time, he helped her stand on her feet.

"I-It's just that… Juvia can't remember anything, a-and her knees do not feel like walking. They feel like they haven't moved for ages."

He made a thoughtful expression. "I have no clue who you are," he said while he sent her an apologetic smile, "but I could lend you a hand if you want."

Their cheerful moment disappeared in a blink of an eye due to a roar from the creature Natsu nearly forgot about. He whipped his head around in time to see the incoming attack of the Ogre Tail. Lifting Juvia in his arms, he jumped three feet from the floor where the beam crafted a giant crater.

"Darn! I forgot to bring anything with me."

Juvia watched him dodge the assaults while carrying her bridal style.

She'd always thought Shujins and Yajirins were the same… that they only acknowledged them as nothing but mere weapons.

Perhaps…

Perhaps, she could give them another chance.

After three more beams, she finally spoke her inner turmoil.

"Natsu-san, would you like to use Juvia?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

Finally, it's done! Sorry if it seems rushed, because I really rushed the ending. Guys, I need inspiration. Usually, I can finish a chapter and update a story in just one day, but I've been writing this fic for almost four days. What's disappointing about myself is that the first chapter is short.

Please do leave reviews if you don't mind. I'm not forcing!


	2. Tales of Magnolia

**Author's note:** Hi, it's been a long time! I'm so sorry for the late update! Thank you for those who left their reviews and those who had favorite and followed this fic. I also thank those people who took the time to read this crappy fic of mine.

 **qhxsaii** \- Yeah, I've read that before, although I didn't base this fic on Bonney-san's story. Like I said before, this story came into my mind while I was taking a dump. Perhaps it was inspired by the RPG's I've been playing. I like fantasy stories! Thank you for finding it wonderful! Your review is highly appreciated.

 **wilathewitch** \- Haha! I know, right? Somehow, I find their pairing cute like Naruto and Hinata, but I'm still Gruvia fan all the way~ Thank you for sharing your thoughts!

 **Guest** \- Errr… I don't know about that. If you read the genre, there is romance in this fic. I can do something about the crying since I am not really a fan of drama, but the romance must go on. Don't worry, the romance won't be that deep. I prefer it light and simple yet cute in its own way.

 **Guest** \- I am guessing you're the one who also reads my "The Assassin Next Door" fanfic. Thank you for keeping updated and continuously leaving reviews. You motivate me very much! This chapter is made especially for you!

 **JohnV1896** \- Thank you! I'm telling you, ideas come to me during the strangest of times. I am trying to work on a lot of things, so I am grateful to know you find my work good. I shall finish this fic as you say! Hahaha!

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Use you?" He gaped at the girl in his arms. There was no humor in her tone, and her eyes bore into his without a sign of mirth. This made it impossible for him to decipher what she meant at first, but having enough knowledge about the different kinds of race made him understand soon. "Wait, you mean… you're a gakyojin?" He kicked against the wall, barely dodging the next beam aimed at their way.

Juvia gave him a nod, taking in the wonderstruck face he was currently showing her as he landed on the other side of the room. _Why does he seem surprised?_ She waited for his answer, but when he placed her down behind the tomb, away from the sight of the Ogretail, she curled her brows in confusion. "What is Natsu-san doing? Doesn't he need a weapon to fight the Ogretail?"

He shifted his stare from her to the monster that was preparing for its next assault. The edges of his lips twisted into a frown as he clenched his hand in disapproval.

"I may have been searching for any gakyo who'd be willing to be my partner in pure desperation, but I'll never use someone who's telling me to but is in doubt of his or her own decision."

Her eyes widened at his words, jaw slacking from the truth in his statement. She watched him crack his fingers before running towards the charging creature. With a shout as loud as a soldier's cry, his fist met the Ogretail's forehead. His body was thrown a few feet away from the powerful impact; fortunately, he managed to maintain his balance, dragging his feet along the coarse surface of the ground.

Juvia looked at her palms in contemplation. There was someone she recalled who had said the very same thing. The image was a blur, but the voice was clear in her head.

 _I will never use someone who doubts me or himself._

Trust.

 _We may belong in a race, still, each person is different._

"Do not judge everyone by judging someone," she whispered— palms trembling due to the pained grunts the pink-haired shujin was creating.

Another sweep of the monster's tail caused him flying against the wall beside her with such force. His body fell lifelessly on the floor. If he wasn't glaring daggers and gritting his teeth from the sharp pang on his back, she would have thought he got knocked out from the blow.

Hesitantly, she drew herself closer to the struggling man and knelt beside him. Natsu felt her cold hands intertwine with his bruising one.

"What are you doing?" He gave her a curious look.

She shook her head in response, ignoring the second Ogretail who had decided to join the campaign while they're in their mysterious interaction.

Natsu's panic grew upon realizing the incoming attack of their enemies— his attention travelling back and forth between Juvia and the beasts. Just when the light from their opponent's beam blinded him, a strong gust of wind covered them both, deflecting the fire to his astonishment.

 _What the?_

A soothing aura crawled around his arm. Her figure slowly vanished from his sight, replaced by a swirling water which enveloped the hand she cradled.

Remembering his previous battles with the other shujins, he attempted to imitate the act and grasped the liquid. To his awe, there was a solid substance beneath the water. He used his left hand to pull the inanimate object out, revealing a long, double-bladed, crystal blue katana.

 _Woah…_ He examined its sharp edges with his mouth slightly open.

"You're the Umi Gakyojin." It sounded more of a question rather than a statement. Juvia, whose body had turned into spirit, wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered softly, _"Natsu-sama… please do take care of me."_ She did not have a clue, but there was something in his presence she easily trusted, and she learned from previous experiences to never stand against her instincts.

"Natsu-sama?" A smile made its way to his lips, feeling the ghost of the touch she left on his skin. "I like the sound of that," he answered with a goofy grin. Once again, he dashed head-on to the approaching creature and jumped high in the air the second they were a foot away.

It was as though time magically slowed down.

He stared at the monster underneath him. Twisting his body without much effort, he spun rapidly while he fell down, making a whirlpool through the motion. The water sliced it to half before the blade could even touch it.

"Woah! Did you do that?" He asked after regaining his posture.

" _No. Natsu-sama unconsciously did. He needs practice."_ Her voice was stern as if she was in deep thought.

He greeted the remaining Ogretail with a slash. There was a high pressure that rang in his ear after his final motion, accompanied by a throbbing pain within the back of his neck.

" _Natsu-sama?"_ Her call echoed in his ears. The anxiety in her tone was the last thing he was aware of before he felt his consciousness slip from him.

 _What's… happening?_

. . .

. . .

. . .

Transforming back to her original form, Juvia shook Natsu's shoulders vigorously. She scanned the surroundings, taking in the result of their attack. They managed to defeat the Ogretails, but it was in exchange of burning the whole place.

"Juvia wonders what happened. How can she cause fire if she's water?" Her face scrunched up at the scent of burning woods. She pulled Natsu's body closer to her and closed her eyes. Several moments later, sprinkles of water came out of nowhere, extinguishing the blazing flames. Few of it tapped against the pinkette's cheeks like droplets of tears from the sky.

This made his lids snap open.

"Juvia?" He forced out. He clenched his teeth from the pounding sensation against his head.

He could have seen her smile in relief if his attention wasn't snatched by the shout that boomed inside the once deserted room. "What's going on here?" Makarov's displeasure was soon replaced by shock and confusion upon noticing Juvia's presence. He glanced between the teens, placing two and two together for an answer.

Natsu nearly screamed when the old man made a mad dash towards him and attempted to smack his face with his long staff.

"You brat! Why can't you keep your hands to yourself? You always bring me trouble!"

"What did I do?!"

"There's an important reason why we sealed her away!" The short male pointed an accusing finger at the perplexed lady beside the offender. "You just started a war! A WAR!" They didn't know if he was trying to get himself bald by pulling off his hair, or it was simply his way of getting a new hair style.

"Every group of wielders there outside crave for this gakyojin's healing abilities! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU JUST SHOVED OUR LAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOLVES' DEN!"

Laxus stared at their headmaster without a single word escaping his mouth. He scrutinized the bluenette. _So… this is what my old geezer is hiding._ The time their gazes met, he found smirking to be inevitable. _I see._

"This girl here was the weapon the legendary Zeref used to suck the water source out of all the living organisms around him. It was the cause of Master Mavis' death! Imagine what would people do to get their hands on her! Think about the Yajirins! I won't be surprised if I wake up with the academy being bombed by them!"

By the time he ended his speech, Natsu had completely sunk on the ground in fear of the principal's anger. They could literally see the smoke coming out of his nose as he glared at them.

There was silence for a brief moment. Makarov took one final glance at the tombs area where the crystal ball gleamed a magnificent shade of blue.

He never thought he'd witness the day.

"It can't be helped." He sighed. "We will discuss this matter with the council. As for today, don't let her out of your watch, am I clear?"

"Hai!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

The sun was setting when Natsu thought of bringing Juvia to their academy's garden. It was huge enough to contain hundreds of students, so he guessed it was a good place to relax and wander aimlessly for a break.

He peered at the girl's calm countenance.

Besides, from what he recalled, girls are fond of flowers.

"Ne, Juvia," he muttered as he stopped walking. She halted her leisure movements upon hearing his voice and stared directly at his back. She observed each gesture he was creating even while he turned to face her. He stepped closer until he was in front of her.

This piqued her curiosity.

He clasped his hand around hers and raised it to her chest level, gently prying it open to reveal her soft palm.

"Natsu-sama?" She blinked at the action.

She watched him write "pledge" on the surface of her skin with the use of his finger, followed after by an illegible word.

"If you're really willing to be my gakyojin… then, I'll give you my vow," he said. "In my journey to become the greatest weapon master and bring peace between Shujins and Yajirins, I will not and shall not fail to prioritize your well-being. You are my weapon yet my equal. I offer half of my life to you… as my partner in this journey."

Juvia didn't have to see herself to know she was wide-eyed gaping at the young boy.

Suddenly, she found it difficult to stifle her smile.

It was during that afternoon that the tales of Magnolia began.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

* * *

Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed it. Wait for the next chapter!


	3. Serenity Before the Storm

Heeeeeey! Thanks for reading this fic of mine. I may be calling this a crappy story but it's still a fantasy fic. You guys know my love for supernatural stories. In the previous chapter, after rereading it for the first time, I realized that I have used the word "voice" a lot of times, so I edited it and replaced it with alternative terms.

 **Guest** \- Wow! Didn't expect you to leave a review again. It's been a long time! Err… thank you for finding it interesting. It's a pleasure to have you as my reader. I hope you don't mind, since I'm planning to make this story short. Maybe… around 5-10 chapters. It won't look rushed, I promise! I prefer my readers to _really_ see the relationship progress between my characters.

 **JohnV1896** \- You're awesome, too! Thanks for the review! Keeping up the good work as you said!

 **aPoliteVillain** \- I see you love my crap! HAHAHA! Thank you for reading Weapon Master (Tales of Magnolia)! By the way, I like your name.

 **SugarStrawberry** \- Well, it does resemble Soul Eater, but it's different in a way. There are clans involved here, and it'll be explained in this chapter.

 **Designer101** \- Thank you for the compliment! I'm sorry this story won't be that long. I plan on making it at least ten chapters, and I hope none of you would be mad. About incorporating Natsu and Zeref's sibling relationship… I really don't want to spoil the fun there. You'll figure it out! *wink*

 **Dead Pann** \- I don't really know much about human anatomy but thanks for pointing that out. About Makarov's reaction in the previous chapter... well… people tend to freak out after discovering that the secret they've been hiding for several years gets revealed just because of a man who can't keep his hands to himself. It's like crafting an art project for years and then someone reckless would accidentally destroy it in a blink of an eye. Let's say it's the standard initial reaction that Makarov has done. Thanks for the reviews! I highly appreciate it.

 **Note:** Even though there's a conflict between Shujins and Yajirins, there is still a little number of Yajirins studying in Magnolia Academy who also support the side of the other race.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 _Who is she?_

 _I've never seen her before._

 _Wow, she's pretty cute!_

 _Is she a shujin or a yajirin?_

 _She looks like a gakyojin._

 _Maybe… yajirins rarely come by!_

Juvia fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she glanced around the classroom. There were whispers everywhere she turned, and it almost seemed everlasting. She'd been standing in front of the class for about a whole minute now, being introduced by their professor in Energy Fusion, Ichiya.

"She's a gakyojin who lacks experience in the art of creation. She has yet to learn how to yield magic, so I expect each one of you to help develop and polish her skills." The short man crossed his arms in what he thought was a magnificent pose, making them all sweatdrop at his antics.

When murmurs continued to fill her ears, she frantically searched for a particular pink head, the only person she knew among the new faces she could see. She was never into huge crowds, and it caused her distraught just by thinking of being left behind without anyone she's familiar with.

Her obvious agitation didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. Since the day they had bonded—which was a week ago—he could feel a string of connection between them, and it enabled him to decipher her strongest emotion. Although, based on Ichiya's previous discussion, once she fused with someone else, this string will break to form a bond with her latest master.

 _At least, it would be easier to determine whether she's in danger or not… still… it's quite… disturbing._ He scrunched up his nose in exasperation. _I'm feeling scared even though I'm not supposed to be._ He looked up at his partner without showing any sign of recognition since Makarov prohibited him from doing so.

"Miss Lockser, please sit beside McGarden. I believe she is the best option as of the moment. She'll provide you information about the topics we've already talked over. If you have any concern, head straight to our dear president, Miss Scarlet." He motioned towards the beautiful woman in the front seat. Her long, glossy, crimson hair was raised up in a high ponytail with its end reaching down to her perfectly sculpted hips, bangs framing the right side of her lovely face. Her slightly tan skin made her the epitome of a greek goddess.

"She must be loved by everybody," she muttered to herself. It was unintentional but Ichiya caught it anyway.

"Actually, she is feared by everybody."

Well, that explained the empty chairs around her.

"Moving on, can anyone tell me why Fullbuster isn't here yet?"

Throughout the day, Juvia and Natsu pretended they never met before and had only spoken to each other during their lunch period. Lucy would have been the first to approach the transfer student if Loke's flirting wasn't included. He flew off the window after that.

"Hey, Juvia-chan!" Her sweet voice reached out for her attention. Juvia stared at the approaching blonde, taking a few steps back to avoid colliding with the skipping lady.

"Luce, you look like a bunny when you do that," Natsu commented, only to receive a smack on the back of his head. His wince got ignored by both girls after Lucy went to grab the bluenette's hands with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch together. I apologize about Loke, but I sure am putting a restraining order to that kid." She flashed her a wide grin, which greatly resembled her master's. There was a gentle pull before she found herself being dragged away by the bubbly Lucy.

. . .

. . .

. . .

It was in the middle of the day when she discovered Natsu's situation inside the school. People mocked him every now and then. There came an instance where a glass window got broken, and the blame was immediately put on him.

Really, it was a complete disappointment to her.

"Is Natsu-sama okay?" She gazed at him with full concern evident in her eyes. He was always filled with laughter that she wondered whether he still knew if he was faking it or not. The said person turned to look at her, his brows knitting in confusion. "Why would I not be okay?"

They remained silent for a brief moment, an unspoken challenge beginning to bloom as they waited for a response from each other. Juvia _isn't_ stupid and he's aware of that. His reputation was something he wouldn't prefer to share with a new friend, thus resulting to his hardening stare… his awful attempt of intimidation. _Don't you dare ask._

"Natsu-sama is wearing a constipated expression. Does he... need to go to the toilet?"

After her remark, he figured he couldn't resist such innocence.

"I'm sorry," he said, lids closing in defeat. "I'm afraid of losing my first—and probably would be my only—gakyojin once you've learned of my standing."

She blinked twice.

 _So, he does have a horrible reputation._

Natsu raised his head to meet her eyes upon feeling a light pat on his shoulder. There, he noticed the slightest upward curve present on the edges of her lips. "Life isn't all about honor and grandeur. What's important is what you'll be in the future. Even a crippled man can become a hero." Her head tilted as she sent him a lovely smile.

Little did Juvia know, her simple statement became his greatest motivation.

"Thanks, Juv!" He beamed, "You're the best!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

" _Since you are in your third year, it is best for you to be fully aware of the events that will unfold as you near your last day here in the academy."_

Chin heavily leaning against his palm, Natsu stared ahead with boredom.

" _All of you must be aware of the ongoing conflict between the Shujins and the Yajirins. We may be dominating now, but one cannot always be sure. By the end of the year, a sorting will be held. The sorting will put you into groups. This will utilize each wielder's capability and enhance your ability to work in a team. Every group will consist of five shujins: one being the medic, two assaults, and two scouts who would provide support to the assaults."_

It didn't really matter to him wherever team he'll be placed in, but he sure as heck wanted to be an assault. Imagine how awesome that would be like! Moving on the frontline. Clashing against the enemy. Being relied on.

It'll be great!

. . .

. . .

. . .

Great…

Great...

 _Great, I'm stuck with these guys._

Natsu glanced at his new team.

 _Isn't this nice. I'm in the same team as Gray, Levy, Lucy and Erza._ Actually, he was fine with Levy and Lucy, however, their partners told a different story. He might be friends with Gajeel, still… they awfully argue a lot, especially when Gray and Loke were in the mix. Erza, on the other hand, was a complete nightmare. They feared her so much that they nearly screamed upon reading the first letter of her name in their team, and it didn't help that her partner—bloody Mavis—Mira—was a lot similar to her master.

It was the end of the year, and so far, everything was going smoothly for him and Juvia besides the sorting.

"Dammit! I'm with the dumbass." Gray pinched the bridge of his nose, expressing his frustrations through massaging his temples and scratching the back of his head. A visible vein suddenly popped in Natsu's forehead, which later on resulted to them strangling each other on the ground.

"Idiot!"

"Ice queen!"

"Pinky!"

"Adipose human!"

"Do you even know what 'adipose' means?"

"Errr... no."

A pair of feet tapped beside the boys, causing them to look up at the silver-haired man towering over them. "Gray, where's your manners? Here I thought Ur has reprimanded you enough to cease your barbaric behavior." Lyon glared accusingly at his half-brother.

The creases between Gray's eyebrows deepened. "Sounds weird coming from the person who molests women." His petrified reaction instantly made him smirk in victory. Mouth hanging wide open, he stumbled backwards as though someone had given him a jump scare.

"I DO NOT!" Frantically, he searched the surrounding for a particular girl he had been regarding lately. She met his hysterical gaze and found his hand entwining hers. With teary eyes and pink cheeks, he kissed her hand and said, "Mademoiselle, I highly oppose to what my foolish sibling has said for it is, in fact, a pure lie. I hope his words did nothing to alter your opinion—GAH!"

He was hurled to the ground before he could even finish his sentence. Right in front of him stood Gajeel with his teeth baring at him in displeasure. "Don't go anywhere near my girl, you pervert!"

He was confused for a moment until he realized the darker locks and petite figure of the female he had spoken to.

The ladies burst into laughter that day.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Broken Promise**

When a mission looks too easy, expect something to go wrong.

As a last resort in their failing battle, he pulls the cards and turns the table. He'll save his entire team no matter what... even if it means putting his partner's life in danger.

"I'm sorry."

 **Please review!**

 **~SleepingNanny~**


End file.
